my first story
by Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer
Summary: Hello Everyone, this is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer and i bring you a different type of story today. this was done back when i was in 12th grade so for me, 2011 to 2012 school year. this is just to show my progress from then to now. honestly i kept this around to remind myself how far i have come. i hope you guys enjoy this mishmash, if i can even call it that, of a story.


Hello Everyone, this is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer and i bring you a different type of story today. this was done back when i was in 12th grade so for me, 2011 to 2012 school year. this is just to show my progress from then to now. honestly i kept this around to remind myself how far i have come. i hope you guys enjoy this mishmash, if i can even call it that, of a story. i know this is bad writing but this was when i first started. so i dont care for reviews and any flamers or haters will be blocked and have their reviews deleted

Prologue 1: me and my friend Theo walked into the living room of my house where my mom (who was actually a robot that was so well made it had become a human look-a-like but still retained some of its robotic qualities. I just didn't know my mom had sent to take over as mom) was watching tv. I said "hi mom."

"Hi sweetie. How are you Theo?"

"Good mrs…" that's when Theo's eyes went blood red, he took out a knife and stabbed my mom to death, he then ran outside and flew away I didn't talk to him or forgive him for what he did for a year

Prologue 2 (one year later): me and Theo were walking around in my neighborhood when he asked me "what did I do to you that made you so mad at for the past year?"

"You really don't remember?"

"No I don't remember anything."

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!"

"Dude what color were my eyes back then?"

"Blood red. Why?"

"Because that meant I went into killer mode. Back then I didn't know how to control my powers, now I do."

"Dude that's all in the past, let's just forget about it, ok?"

"Fi…wait"

"What"

"Isn't this where your mom was buried?"

"Yeah so?"

"I can feel a dark energy surrounding this place. And look your mom's coffin has been opened"

"What? Let me see." That's when a zombie came out of nowhere and tried to attack me but Theo sliced its head off. After the head was cut off I recognized the body and started to yell "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER AGAIN. How could you do this to me?"

"Dude that is your mom and it isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it is your mom's body but it isn't your mom, her soul was corrupted by evil forces. Now do you see why I had to kill her again?"

"Yeah thanks for doing this for my… wait a minute this isn't my mom."

"Now I'm confused. What?"

"See the electric wires sticking out of the neck? That proves you didn't kill my mom, you just rekilled a look-a-like robotic version of my mom."

"Yeah I see them but what does it mean?"

"It means two things. One: you didn't kill my mom. Two: it means that my mom is out there somewhere and I will find her."

That's when my mom (my real mom) appeared out of nowhere and said "you found me Josh now let's go home. And is this Theo?"

"Yes.

"Theo thanks for watching out for my son."

"No problem Mrs. Gray but I'm going to leave you two alone now."

"Thanks and don't worry Josh Theo will be able to come back over sometime in the next few days

Chapter 1

I was just packing up the last of my things because; I was moving out of my parents' house, I was going to move up north Washington. I had rented a moving truck and was about to head off, when my mom and dad came out to say goodbye one last time. My mom told my sister Taylor to come downstairs and say goodbye to me. After she said goodbye, I told her that she was not allowed to do anything to my old room, "Whatever" she said, and as she left I told my mom and dad to keep her out, seeing as the room still belonged to me.

Two days later as I neared my new house, I saw a huge wolf run across the asphalt road; it stopped in the middle of the road, looked at me then ran into the trees on my right. As it did I pressed the brakes hard to keep me from hitting it, I blinked and it was gone. I thought "dang the wolves here are like mutants or something if they get that big. Maybe I'm just seeing things." Then I got to my house and started to unpack, but as I was unpacking, a different colored, but same size as the wolf before attacked me. We fought, it scratched me on the arm while I hit it on the head with my fist, but as I was about to hit it against the nose it bit me on the same arm it scratched; somehow it got free and ran off. I wrapped my hand in bandages and drove myself to the hospital in the town.

Once there I ran straight toward the emergency room and told the doctor that I needed medical attention, he told me "take off the bandages." But when I did the nurse screamed because the wound was so bloody and blood was still oozing from the wounds. "This person needs medical attention. NOW!" they took me to the operating room where they hooked up to a machine that would help me sleep through the pain while they did surgery on my arm. First they took X-rays to see if anything was broken or fractured, then when nothing seemed broken or fractured they wrapped it in a lot of gauze and bandages to stop the bleeding, they then turned off the machine that was making me sleep and got me to a room where I could rest.

When I woke up I saw a couple of people standing around me, I saw an officer on one side of the bed and the doctor on the other. When the doctor saw that I was awake he said "well how's it going Mr. Gray?"

"Good, where am I?"

"Why you're in the hospital, now this officer would like to talk with you."

"OK now Mr. Gray would you like to explain what happened?"

"I was unpacking my things at my new house when this huge wolf attacked me out of nowhere, I did everything I could to get away but it didn't let go, so we fought and like the doctor said about my wounds it scratched and bit me on the arm, but I hit it on the head. But it got away before I could fight it off anymore, then I drove myself here and the doctor took care of me. I just wish I could have got another hit or two in before it got away."

"Okay that's all I need to know for the story but why did you come up here to Washington?"

"I just moved out of my parents' house, I'm eighteen."

"Oh finally getting out of the parents' house and into the world, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Good for you, I'll tell the sheriff to put up signs telling people to be careful in the woods. Thanks for the info."

"You're welcome" "he looks strangely familiar" I thought.

Afterwards the doctor came back in to check my wounds, but when he did he gasped because the wounds were almost completely healed. So the hospital released me and I drove back to my new house with the medication the doctor prescribed for me just in case I had any pain. I found my stuff scattered around the driveway so I picked it up and took it inside.

Once I was settled I saw a couple of people come to the front door and ring the doorbell I went to go answer it and the people introduced themselves.

"Hello my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, we are your neighbors and we brought you a housewarming gift."

"Thanks Carlisle and Esme."

When I opened it, it was a golden dragon figurine. I told them thanks again and offered to get them some water but they said no because they had to go to an appointment so they went on their way and I put the golden dragon figurine with my other dragons. I thought to myself "their names and faces sound and look familiar. And how did they know I liked dragons?"

As I thought about them more, the more they became familiar and then it hit me. They were two of the characters from the twilight series and the officer too! Then I went to bed because it was late (11:00).

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2

Later that night as I was sleeping in my bedroom, I woke up to the full moon shining on me and once I looked at it I felt the need to go outside. Once I was outside I screamed because of my bones rearranging inside my body. Soon I grew a muzzle and a tail, my ears grew pointed but before the transformation was complete (right before I grew fur and claws) I was bit by a vampire who was coming and going, after that I blacked out.

Once I came to I looked around to see if anybody was outside looking at me or my house then I looked at my body and saw that I had fur all over my body, I saw the claws and the ripped clothes. Then I saw the wings, the awesome but horrible wings, as I looked over my body in awe and horror I thought to myself "I will use my newfound powers, if I have any, to rid this world of the ultimate evil."

Later that week I flew into the forest and practiced my fighting skills. I punched a tree so hard that it fell over onto the ground. Then I put two hands underneath it, and lifted it until it was over my head, then I tossed it where it crashed into two more trees and split in half. Then I howled right at the tree and opened a portal where the tree was split in half. The portal showed a different universe where the people looked familiar. It was the Ben 10 universe, right now the Ben 10 universe was the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien universe where Ben Tennyson had the Ultimatrix (a more powerful version of the Omnitrix, it had all of the Omnitrix's powers with the exception of one power, the power to evolve those creatures into their ultimate state). Then the portal showed me more universes like the Generator Rex universe, the Adventurequest and Dragonfable universes, the Marvel Multiverse, and the Bakugan Universe.

The first Universe that I went to was the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Universe. Once I willed the portal to switch back to the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Universe, I stepped through and entered the universe. The portal closed behind me, then I was attacked by Ben Tennyson as Humongousaur but as soon as I got up he tackled me back down to the ground, then I punched him sideways. He flew to side while I got up, then Kevin came running at me with arms that were now blades thanks to his powers. I flew up into the air then dived straight at him, picked him up, flew back into the air, dived back towards the ground, let go of Kevin who was slammed into the ground. Gwen tried to cover him with her shield but my fist instantly smashed it, then she tried it again but this time it was a little harder to break. "she must be using more mana in a desperate attempt to keep me away." Ben then caught me off guard and punched my face, then I said to myself after I hit the ground "wait a minute, maybe they can help me, I really don't know how opened that portal nor do I know how to reopen that portal." I then caught Ben's fist and in a desperate attempt to show him that I mean him and his friends that mean them no harm, I yelled "BEN STOP, I'm not here to fricking harm you."

"What makes you think we're going to believe that? You just attacked all of us." Ben said

Then I said irritated, "one you attacked me, two you caught me completely off-guard and I was defending myself, and three why do her shields suck so bad?"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey my shields do not suck." Gwen said

"I agree with him" Ben said

"You know Gwen he's kind of right and had you not created another shield he would have flattened me like a pancake" Kevin said

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ben said

"You are a lot stupider then you look Ben." I said while Kevin was laughing in the background. "you know I really wasn't going to hit you, you just caught me off guard and I went into survival mode, you know that instinct where you kill or be killed" I said

"…you know, you're right" ben said

Then Gwen said "I do need to work on my spells"

Then we had a long talk and finally I convinced them to help me with my powers and wounds. At bens house I realized something, I saw everybody staring at me then I said "what?" it was then that I realized that I had reverted to my human form. I looked down and saw that I was half-naked. Gwen had a shocked look on her face and in a creeped-out voice said "where did your shirt go?" Then I looked down and in complete shock said "Where the hell did my shirt go? I was just wearing it five minutes ago." Then Ben says I think your shirt fell off over there."

"What do you mean my shirt fell off?"

"You really don't remember anything?"

"No I really don't remember anything except for the fight that happened with you guys."

"You probably forgot what you were doing once you transcended back into your human form."

I asked Ben for a change of clothes and while I was putting them on Gwen walked into the room. She blushed and walked away, I gave a triumphant look to Kevin. Kevin gave an irritated little growl and turned away. I gave a triumphant laugh, I saw fire in his eyes when Kevin turned around and glared at me then I heard the news on the TV in the living room of bens house "an alien is destroying the city saying that he is looking for ben Tennyson."

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3

That's when Ben ran out of his house and turned into jetray and flew to where the alien was. Gwen and Kevin were about to leave when Gwen asked me "are you coming josh?"

"I don't see how I can help because I don't know how to change into my werepyre form at will yet."

"I'm sure you will figure it out someday but for now Kevin has some weapons in his car you could use to help."

"Yeah so come on. LET'S GO!"

"Okay."

Soon Kevin and I were driving right behind Gwen (who was levitating due to her powers). Once there me and Kevin got out of the car, Kevin opened the trunk and took out a laser rifle and gave it to me. Kevin touched the ground and absorbed its properties becoming an asphalt version of him. Kevin then ran to help his friends while I tried to figure out how to use the rifle, I thought to myself "man I really wish I knew how to transform into my werepyre form." It was then that I started to turn into my werepyre form. Once it was done I saw that the rifle was gone and in its place were two metal gauntlets on both of my wrists, I said to myself "wait a minute I got an idea." That's when eight laser pointers popped out on the gauntlets (four on each one). I ran where they were battling the alien (who turned out to be Vilgax) and Kevin said "nice of you to join us Josh. Wait a minute I thought you didn't know how to transform into your werepyre form at will yet."

"For your information, I was trying to figure out how to use the rifle and I just learned how transform at will."

Vilgax then saw me and said "who is this? Another one of your pitiful allies Ben Tennyson. So tell me young one what planet are you from and what alien species are you?"

"I'm from planet earth but I'm not an alien"

"You're not an alien?! Then what are you"

"A person who gained powers from another dimension."

"Impossible."

Now lemme tell ya something Vilgax. I may have just got my powers but im as strong as Ben here. Maybe even stronger because I don't yet know full extent of my powers but I will not let you harm my friends or destroy this city."

"Go ahead and try to stop me whelp."

I ran up to Vilgax and punched him in the chest sending him crashing into a building. Vilgax then got up and shot two lasers from his eyes at me, I countered with my own lasers (the laser pointers on my wrist gauntlets). It was a battle of lasers that made Vilgax look like he was winning until I pulled back my hands and shoved them forward sending an even stronger blast of laser power at Vilgax which sent him flying into his ship that was hovering above the clouds and exploded. Ben turned back into his human form in a flash of green light, Kevin's asphalt body returned to its normal human version and Gwen levitated down to the ground. I then willed myself to turn back into my human form and saw the shocked looks they all had on their faces, I said "what?"

"You took down Vilgax in ten minutes."

"So?"

"It usually takes us thirty minutes to an hour to take him down but you took him down in ten minutes, that's amazing."

"Thanks." Then I realized that I had the rifle in my hands and said "hmm, weird."

"What's weird?"

"I had the rifle in my hands before I transformed into my werepyre form, and after I transformed it was gone and in its place were these gauntlets with laser pointers coming out but now that I've turned back into a human its back."

"That is weird, it seems like whatever dimension you are in you get more powers to adapt to that dimension."

"That could be a possibility."

That's when I realized the portal had reopened and I said to them "hey guys look the portal reopened."

"That's great so I guess this means good-bye." Ben said

"I guess so but I will try to figure out how to open the portal at will so I can come and visit you guys so its good-bye for now but not forever."

"Come by and visit whenever."

"Okay and thanks for helping me with my powers."

"No problem but I don't see how we did anything."

"You helped me by letting me fight you guys and I'm still sorry for that happening…"

Don't worry about it, it's no big deal."

"And letting me help you guys defeat Vilgax. All of what's happened so far has led me to a greater understanding of my powers. So thanks again."

"You're welcome and have a good dimensional trip back home Josh."

"I will bye."

"Bye."

And I stepped through the portal which took me back to my house in Washington, when I got back I looked at my watch it said 3:30pm. I thought to myself "that's weird my watch says that its three: thirty pm but that's same time as when I went out to train." Then I realized "duh dimensional travel puts me back in the time zone I was in before I opened any portals." I went up to my room and went to sleep for three hours.

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4 (a month later)

It was four: forty pm when I went outside and turned. I started to do pushups and sit-ups to build strength in my body. After a while of doing those, I got up and howled at a clearing which opened a portal leading to the Generator Rex universe. I walked through the portal and I was instantly attacked by Providence soldiers. After a few minutes of taking down the three hundred soldiers Rex came using his "smack hands trying to punch me to the ground but I caught them at the last second and threw him back. Rex then flew into the air with "boogie pack" and dived straight at me. But as he was diving at me he turned his hand into the "Big Fat Sword" while rotating it into a saw. I caught it which stopped its rotation

Rex said "WHAT?!"

"Yeah that's right I'm not here to attack you."

"You're not here to attack us and you can talk even though you're an EVO?"

"No not an EVO. I don't even have nanites."

"Wait you don't have nanites inside of you? Then why are you like that?"

"To answer your first question: no I don't have nanites inside of me. And to answer your second question: I can change at will into a werepyre, I'm just an ordinary human from another dimension who gained special powers."

"A werepyre?"

"You know about werewolves and vampires, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So a werepyre is the mixture of an alpha werewolf and vampire lord. I have the wings of a bat which are way bigger than a normal bat's wings; I have the body of an alpha werewolf. I also have very powerful hearing, smell, and sight…"

"That would explain the wings."

"…because I can hear your boss telling you to not take any chances and cure me of my curse but as far as I know my "curse" is not contagious and you can only cure people who have nanites in them." Rex just stood there shocked for a few minutes before I asked him "are we going to Providence or what?" Rex then came back to reality and said "Sure but I'm going to have to get back for these guys," while pointing to the pile of Providence soldiers. He called for Providence to come pick up the downed soldiers before he asked me "you didn't kill, did you?"

"No I just knocked them unconscious."

Ok good." He then generated his "boogie pack" and took off, I flew after him

Later at Providence

We stopped at Providence HQ and as we landed Rex told me "you better change to your human form before you cause any unwanted attention." "True." Then I turned back into my human form, after I did I saw that I was unbelievably fit even with my torn clothes. We walked into the main lab where Doctor Holiday was looking at Rex then at me and said to me "How did you take down our most valuable person in this entire HQ?"

"I talked him into not attacking me, that's how."

"No I mean how did you stop the rotating blade, which Rex used on you, with just your hands?"

"I was in instinct mode, you know the instinct whether it's kill or be killed, luckily for Rex I'm a good guy otherwise he'd be dead by now. But I seriously don't know how I stopped his rotating sword without getting cuts, all I did was put my hands up and I caught it."

That's when the alarms went off, I yelled over it "what is that?"

"That's the EVO attack alarm, Rex, take, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name…"

"It's Joshua, Joshua Glen Gray, Josh Gray, or just Josh whenever I'm in my human form but when I'm in my werepyre form call me Wolfbane"

"…ok, Rex take josh and defeat whatever EVO is attacking the city of San Diego."

"Yes ma'am."

Once me and rex got to San Diego we dropped down to the ground only for Rex to see Van Kleiss and the pack.

"Josh turn into your werepyre form and…"

"Way ahead of you Rex."

Rex then saw me taking on the pack by myself in my human form. He was awe-shocked at what he saw but then reality hit him and he went into attack mode and attacked Van Kleiss who attacked back. Biowulf who was fighting me saw that Van Kleiss was being defeated; he then went to attack Rex who was slammed down to the ground as Biowulf hit him from the side. I then turned into my werepyre form and took down Biowulf in a minute but Salamander, Breach, and Circe attacked me all at once. They had me pinned down but then something amazing happened. Part of rexes power to create mechanical weapons out of his body flowed into me and I started to glow silver and orange. I then burst out of the hold the pack (minus Biowulf) had on me and into the air as silver/orange version of myself and attacked them with a barrage of bullets. They all ran to get away from my bullets but then my arm turned into a rocket launcher and I shot three rockets (one right in front of each of the three pack members, once the rockets had landed they released knock-out gas which made the three fall to the ground out-cold. I then flew to Van Kleiss who asked me "so are you one of Rex's friends and if so how did you take some of his power and add it to your own?"

"I'm not an EVO if that is what you are thinking, and I don't have nanites in me either…"

"Wait you don't have nanites in you? But that's impossible! Everybody and everything on this planet has nanites in them."

"Not me because I'm from another dimension who gained powers in that dimension and yet again I don't know the full extent of my powers because this is new to me."

"Then let's see if I can infect you with nanites."

That's when Van Kleiss tried to puncture my skin with his needle fingers, but I stopped him from doing it just in time to punch him in the stomach which sent him crashing to the ground a few feet away from Rex, who then woke up because of the crash and saw that Van Kleiss was on the ground in pain and defeated. I then floated to the ground and helped Rex to his feet. He then asked me "did you just take down Van Kleiss?"

"Yep, now let's take him to Providence so we can ask him…"

"Darnit!"

"What?"

"Look for yourself."

That's when I noticed Breach grabbing Van Kleiss, I flew after them but the portal closed before I could pull Van Kleiss out.

"Crap, I thought I knocked her out-cold."

"Typical, breach always does this."

That's when the portal I went through to get here opened up. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now Rex."

"Wait you're leaving but you could become a great providence soldier."

"I don't belong here Rex, Remember I'm from another dimension which is where that portal leads to, my dimension is there, and there may be other dimensions besides this one that may need my help."

"True."

"This is not goodbye forever Rex, I will come back and visit. Okay?"

"Okay. But you better promise to come back and visit."

"I promise to come back and visit whenever I have the chance to visit."

"Well good luck in your dimension."

"Good luck to you too Rex. Tell Dr. Holiday I said bye"

"Will do Wolfbane"

And I stepped through the portal and back to my dimension. Little did I know that as soon as the portal closed six called in to check up on Rex "so he's gone just like that?"

"Yep, wonder if he will keep his promise."

"Even I can't see into the future Rex but you were right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"He would have made a great providence soldier."

"No Six, I was wrong he would have made an excellent providence soldier."

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5 (Monday August 20th 2012 8:15 pm)

I was flying back to my parents' house for a visit when I landed and turned back into my human form. I rang the doorbell and Jackson started barking at once, then I heard my dad yell "JACKSON BE QUIET!" then I heard the door unlock and my dad stepped into view he asked "who's there?

"Hello dad."

"Josh is that you? Well don't just stand there come in."

"Hey honey how's it going."

"Good. Where is Taylor?"

"Up in her room…"

"Did she take my old room and turn it into her room?"

"No. TAYLOR!"

"What?"

"Come down and say hi to your brother."

"Fine. Hi Josh

And as she was about to head back to her room I said "Taylor why don't you stay downstairs because there is something I need to tell all of you."

"Are you smoking?"

"Are you doing drugs?"

"Are you giving me your old room?"

"No, no, and no, you might want to sit down for this. I have special powers."

"What do you mean Josh?"

"I mean I can turn into a werepyre, a werewolf/vampire hybrid."

"Yeah, right and I'm the tooth fairy."

"You want me to show you?"

"Go ahead I want to see this?"

"Then I thought about turning and I felt the familiar sensation as my body changed from that of a human to that of an alpha werewolf, as wings grew from my back, and as fur sprouted all over my body. "So what are you going to say now Taylor?" and she just sat there in shock like my parents were doing. Then my dad said "wait a minute how can you do this?"

"Well when I got to my house a huge wolf attacked me, it scratched and bit my arm but I hit on the nose and head before it got away. Then I drove myself to the hospital and they patched me up and I went on my way but later that night I had a strong urge to go outside and as soon as I went outside I screamed in pain as my bones rearranged themselves, as I grew a muzzle and a tail, as my ears got pointed and right before I grew fur and claws somebody came and bit me on the neck while I was screaming in pain and I blacked out. Afterwards I woke up and saw that I had this body. The weird part for when I got back to my house was that I met Carlisle and Esme who are two characters from the twilight series …"

"Wait that's not possible they're fictional characters."

"…that's what I thought too until I went to the forest later in the week to see what I could do, for example I'm super strong because I uprooted a tree, threw it at two more trees where it broke in half. It almost seems like when I started to get to the start of forks I went through a portal and wound up in the twilight dimension."

"You can open up portals to other dimensions?"

"Only to dimensions I know of, like ben 10, marvel even though that dimension is a multiverse consisting of different dimensions with different super heroes, etc."

"Ok anything else about your powers?"

"Yeah I can adapt to whatever dimension I'm in, for example when I went to the ben 10 universe I battled Vilgax, who is Ben's archenemy, and right before I battled Vilgax Kevin gave me a laser rifle and somehow I got laser gauntlets on my wrists and used them to battle Vilgaxes who shot lasers from his eyes and it seem like he was winning but I pulled back my hands and shoved them towards Vilgax which sent him flying into his spaceship that was hovering above the clouds and exploded on impact."

"How many dimensions have you been to?"

"Just two, the ben 10 Ultimate Alien dimension and the Generator Rex dimension."

"Okay is that all besides the twilight dimension?"

"Yep." I changed back to my human form and waited for the info to sink in. then my mom said to me "have you vowed to anything since you got these powers?"

"Yes I have vowed to defeat the ultimate evil."

"Good at least I know you're using your powers for good rather than evil."

That's when I got up and turned back into my werepyre form, told Taylor to move from the staircase, and once she moved I howled at the staircase and opened up another portal leading to the marvel multiverse but the dimension it was showing was the x-men dimension. I told my family "I have to go now the people in that dimension need me but once I'm done I will either be brought back here or go to another marvel dimension."

"Okay we will be here waiting for you son."

And with that I walked through the portal to the x-men dimension.

End of chapter 5

Chapter 6

Once there Cyclops, Wolverine, Beast and Storm instantly attacked me. Wolverine came at me with claws extended and was about to stab me with his claws when I caught his arm and swung him backwards which made him hit Beast and went flying fifteen feet away from the battle. Storm then tried to blow me back but I stayed right where I was because I wrapped my wings around myself and used the points of my wings to anchor myself to the ground but Cyclops shot a laser at me which pushed me back a few feet (five feet). Beast then came running and tackled me to the ground but I threw him off as I hit the ground. Then I flew into the air and told the x-men "I mean you no harm and before you say 'how can we trust you' you attacked me"

"Are you with the brotherhood of mutants or magneto?"

"No I am not with the brotherhood of mutants or magneto."

"Are you a mutant?"

"No."

"Then why are you like that?"

I then floated down to the ground and told them the story of how I became a werepyre. Once done Storm asked, "You can travel through dimensions?"

"Yes I can."

"That would explain the dimension portal that closed behind you once we attacked you and again sorry about that."

"No problem, anyways are you going to take me to professor Xavier?"

"Sure."

Twenty minutes later after flying back to the x-mansion I met professor Xavier who asked me "where did you come from?"

"From another dimension sir."

"Another dimension?"

"Yes another dimension."

"And how did you get like that?"

"I was attacked by a werewolf and later bit by a vampire."

"OK but how did y…" That's when the brotherhood of mutants along with magneto and some of his followers attacked the mansion. Professor Xavier told shadowcat to get the students somewhere safe while the senior members of the x-men went out to protect the mansion. "I'm going too" I said

"No we just met you and we don't know if you are going to join us or not."

"Professor X he can hold his own in a fight I mean he took beast and wolverine down in five minutes" Cyclops said

"Fine go I don't want to anger anybody."

Then storm opened the window behind Prof.X and flew out while I did the same with the other window. I saw quicksilver run and kick Cyclops in the back. I saw what happened and flew down to help Cyclops to his feet, quicksilver saw me and ran to kick me in the back but I heard him so I turned and caught his leg and flung him into toad who in turn flew back into avalanche.

That's when I saw a portal open and Theo stepped out. "Theo thank the lord you're here. Now help me with magneto." Theo just gave me an evil stare while he shot a massive ball of energy at the ground where Cyclops was battling pyro. "Theo stop or…"

"Or what? You'll make me stop and join your side?"

"Theo this isn't you. You've been brainwashed by somebody, come back to me before I have to hurt you."

"You hurt me? Don't make me laugh. You could never hurt me." That's when Theo shot a ball of energy at me and blew me back twenty feet, I flew at him determined to stop him by all means necessary. But as we collided he raised his hand and formed a ball of energy and slammed it into my back, which made me hit the ground from twenty feet in the air, hard. Theo then floated down and said, "Prepare to die old friend."

"I will never give up on you Theo, I won't, not now, not ever." I said as I stood up

"You're stronger than I thought too bad you have to die…"

That's when my eyes turned from red to black and my body started to glow blackish red "I…WILL…NEVER…GIVE…UP!"

End of chapter 6

End of part one

Part two

Chapter 1

As I said that Theo's face went from triumph to fear as I turned into a dracopyre. Then I said, "You want to fight? Let's fight!" I tackled Theo then threw him into the air. I was so fast that no one but Theo could see me. I then brought my fists down upon his back and made him slam into the ground from fifty feet above ground. He then got up and floated to me and tried to stab me with his sword but I caught it without getting a scratch I then yanked it from his hand and threw it towards the ground. Theo tried to dive for it but I formed a black-red ball of energy around my hands and shot a beam, which hit him. Theo then hit the ground again. But he was closer to his sword so he tried to crawl towards it, but I swooped down and picked it up then I floated down in front of him and said, "you want this sword? Then have it in two pieces." And I bent the sword till it broke in two. Then I tossed the pieces of the sword down in front of him. I turned my back only to hear him say "KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

But I flew behind him and pulled his arms to his side, which stopped the KAMEHAMEHA blast from hitting anyone. After I did that I hit him on the head and he went unconscious. Then I yelled to jean "hey help me out over here." Jean then levitated Theo to the x-mansion and took him to the infirmary while I stayed behind and kept defending the mansion.

Once magneto and the brotherhood of mutants had retreated I went to the infirmary to check up on Theo but I was too big to get through the door leading to the infirmary so I thought about turning back into my human form, I then turned back into my werepyre form then into my human form and I walked through to see prof. X and some of the other X-men standing around Theo. I then asked, "how is he?"

"Well his condition is stabilizing but after doing a cat-scan we saw that he has some kind of neurological chip in his brain that is making him act like he was out there."

"Is there any way we can remove it without surgery?"

"No but I think professor X can shut it down I just don't know how long it will last."

"Can you do that Prof. X?"

"Yes I can but I'm not sure how long it will last in other dimensions."

"Just do whatever you can."

As professor X started to shut down the chip lodged in Theo's brain he breathed "VOLTURI…" then he sat back in his chair and asked me "what are the volturi?"

"The volturi are part of the race of vampires in the twilight dimension who tried to kill one of the covens of vampires because they thought they had made an vampire child which was really the offspring between the mortal Bella Cullen, before she became a vampire, and the vampire Edward Cullen."

"Ok…well the volturi planted this chip inside your friends head and I found their plans to kill all the covens of vampires in the twilight dimension, so far Theo is one of their generals for their hundred thousand army of vampires but I probed through the mind of the main person behind the attack thanks to the chip and they are planning to kill all the humans once the war is over."

"Well I'm going to stop them."

"How? There is only one of you"

"True but since I can travel through dimensions I can gather my own army and protect the humans and covens of vampires. Prof. X, may I borrow some of the x-men when the time is right?"

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Definitely Cyclops, magma, and warpath I will also need wolverine, storm, beast, nightcrawler, and ice man."

"Ok you have my permission to take those eight x-men and use them to protect that dimension."

"Thank you." That's when the portal opened up again. "I guess this is goodbye for now, let me take Theo back. He will need to have that chip taken out." Then I went over to the side of where Theo was resting, and picked him up and walked through the portal but not before saying good-bye one last time.

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2

I walked into my parents living room holding Theo when my mom yelled "IS THAT THEO?!"

"Yes now I need to get him to the hospital soon."

"Why?"

"Because he has a mind-control chip in his brain that will make him attack anyone who is good thanks t the volturi."

"The volturi?" You mean the coven of vampires in Rome in the twilight dimension? What did they do to Theo?"

"Yes. The volturi summoned him to the twilight version of Rome and he took down their guards but one of the main vampires of the coven implanted a mind-control chip in his head which puts him under their control."

"Okay then let's get him to the hospital."

As we drove him to the hospital he started to awaken but I used some of my strength to knock him out again. Once there we got him to the emergency room and had the doctors at the hospital do a cat-scan to find out where the chip was. They found it and did surgery to remove it. Once they got it out they had a nurse take it to me and my family, she asked us "do you know what this is?"

I grabbed it and crushed it in my hand and said "yeah its dust. Now what's the bill?"

"Thirty thousand dollars."

I then took out a wad of cash that was ten thousand more then what the nurse said and gave it to the nurse. And said "that is for the bill and the extra ten thousand is for a donation to the hospital." The nurse just stood there while I took Theo back to my house.

He woke up later to find himself in my house "where am I?"

"You're in my house Theo How are you feeling?"

"Good, what happened josh? All I remember is attacking the guards at the volturi's fortress and then feeling a prick in my neck."

"Well did you feel anything after?"

"Yes josh, I felt a rage towards everyone with good intentions as if good was a bad thing I should take out by all means necessary. Josh…my old friend, please tell me I didn't hurt anyone badly…especially you…"

"Well to your luck no one died, but you did end up breaking my arm and two of my ribs."

"Oh god are you ok?!"

"Yes I'm fine, thanks to my werepyre abilities and my dragon-scale thick skin, I healed astoundingly fast. A doctor passed out"

As we laughed I knew I did the right thing. Had I lost him, the volturi would have a lot more then petty battle plans to worry about."

Chapter 3

I flew to Del Cerro Baptist church since it was Sunday in San Diego. My family and Theo were going to church. I flew down and transformed back into my human form and rolled in the grass into a crouching position. I then stood up and put my clothes on and I walked to the front of the church and up the stairs to the youth group. I saw Andy Worcester and said "hello Andy."

"Hello and welcome to the Del Cerro youth group but how did you know my name?"

"Andy don't you recognize me?"

Andy then looked me up and down before he finally realized who I was "Josh?! Is that you?"

"The one and only."

"But you look different, have you been working out?"

"Yep and there is something I need to tell you."

"Okay shoot."

"Not here though. Could we possibly do it at your house?"

"Sure when would you like to talk?"

"After church."

"Ok we can do that."

After church me and Andy walked towards his house after I told my family and Theo where I was going to be. Once there Andy invited me into his house, sat down on the couch and asked "what do you want to talk about?"

"It would be better if I showed you."

"Ok then show me"

"Ok. Here goes." I felt the changes to my body happening as Andy stared in shock, awe and horror. Once done I asked "well what do you think?"

Andy ran and grabbed a golden cross and said "LET THE POWER OF JESUS CHRIST COMPEL YOU DEMONS OUT OF THIS MANS BODY!"

"Andy there are no demons. If there were I would be acting strangely and my body would be bending weirdly right?"

"Yeah but that doesn't explain how you can turn into this monstrosity."

"Ok let me turn back into my human form and I'll tell you the story of how I became a werepyre." As I changed back I started to tell him the story of me becoming a werepyre.

Forty minutes later

"Now do you understand?"

"I think so the one thing I don't get is who bit you on the neck, and who was that wolf which bit and scratched you on the arm."

"I really don't know but I do know this, I had to take down Theo in the x-men dimension."

"What?! Why?"

"The volturi"

"You mean the coven of vampires in the twilight series?"

"Yep that's the one."

"What did they do to Theo?"

"They shot him with a tranquilizer-like blowdart which injected him with a mind-control chip that made him attack anything or anyone that was good or had good intentions."

"Did you kill him?"

"No I took him back to our dimension and took him to the hospital."

"How did you beat him?"

"At first I was in my werepyre form and he was beating me but then as I got up I said 'i...will…never…give…up' I turned into my dracopyre form and took him down."

"Let me see your dracopyre form."

"You're sure that you can handle it?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

I then turned into my werepyre form, said "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and turned into my dracopyre form. Andy was terrified to the point he fainted.

Twenty minutes later

"A…n…d…y wake up Andy."

"Wha? Where am i?"

"We are at your house."

"Oh yeah when did you turn back into your human form Josh?"

"Ten minutes ago, I guess you couldn't handle my dracopyre form."

"I thought I could but I guess not. But wait you said you were in the x-men dimension when you took down Theo, how is that possible?"

"The power to travel through dimensions came to me naturally. It was like when I moved up to Washington forks I somehow traveled through a dimension to get to the twilight dimension without realizing it, but later in the week after I became a werepyre I found out I could travel to other dimensions just by turning into my werepyre form and howling."

"Ok now I get it."

That's when I turned into my werepyre form and howled at his door which opened up another dimensional portal, this time to the Bakugan dimension.

"Sometimes my powers have a mind of their own so I guess I have to go to the Bakugan dimension."

"Yeah it looks like that but before you go answer this one question for me."

"Ok what is it?"

"Which side have you chosen to use your powers for?"

"Good and god because I know that he would want me to help other people in other dimensions."

"Good, I'm proud of you josh make sure you help the people in that dimension the best you can."

"I will. Bye"

And with that last word I walked through the portal.

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4

I walked outside the portal and saw Dan, Shun, and Marucho in battle stances until I said "I'm not here to harm you but I do need your assistance."

"Why do you need our help?"

"I'll tell you in a minute right now I want to go against Dan and Drago."

"WHAT?! You don't have a bakugan. How will you be able to go against Drago?"

"Oh I'll show you when we get to the arena."

"Okay let's go."

Once there Dan stood across from me and said to his bakugan partner "you ready Drago?"

"I really don't want to hurt a human but if he wants to fight me then I'm ready."

"Okay let's do this. BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Dan threw Drago into the air who transformed into his regular form. I then jumped down into the arena and said "You guys ready?"

"Yeah."

"Then bring it."

Drago then fired a huge fireball at me but I didn't move. Shun yelled "GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU'LL BE KILLED!" then the fire ball hit me but once the flames cleared Dan just yelled "WHAT THE HELL?! NO HUMAN COULD'VE SURVIVED THAT!"

"You're right Dan no 'human' could have survived that fireball but I'm not human."

"You're not human? How?"

"Simple, I'm a werepyre."

"A werepyre?"

"Yes a werepyre, a werewolf/vampire hybrid."

"There are no such things as werepyres."

"Then let me show you."

As I turned, Marucho said "he has the wings of a bat and the body of an alpha werewolf."

As I finished changing into my werepyre form I asked "are we going to continue the fight or are we going to talk about me?"

"Yeah. Let's go Drago."

Dan used an ability card which made drago glow a deep red. He then tried to punch me but I caught his fist and swung him around til I let go, he then crashed into the side of the arena. He got up and summoned his mechtogan which shot me with a missile which blew me back into the wall. I got up and started to glow a blackish red. Marucho brought up his power level screen on his laptop and saw that my power level had gone up by a million points. He then saw me go from my werepyre form to my dracopyre form in thirty seconds. He yelled "Dan get out of there he's too strong for you and Drago."

"No we can't give up not yet."

"We will not give up we continue to fight until we are defeated."

Drago's mechtogan then transformed from its original form to its mechtogan titan form and proceeded to punch me multiple times while I blocked every punch I then punched the mechtogan which sent him flying into drago who flew out of the way just in time. Drago then summoned dragonoid destroyer to battle me but I defeated it too.

"How is this possible? He defeated all of our mechtogan!"

"I defeated your mechtogan. Now will you listen to me?"

"Sure what do you want to talk about?"

"I still need your help."

"With what?"

"I need your help to make an army."

"An army for what?"

"A war of vampires"

"Vampires are not real."

"You've seen my two forms right? So tell me again that vampires are not real."

"But what were those two forms you took on?"

"A werepyre, a werewolf/vampire hybrid, and a dracopyre, a dragon/werewolf/vampire hybrid."

"How is it possible that you can turn into those things?"

As I went into the detail I also explained the problem at hand.

"So what you're saying is that these volturi, a coven of roman vampires, have creating or are creating a army of vampires equal to one hundred thousand people. Do I have that right?"

"Yes, yes you do now. Will you help me?"

"Sure we will help you. How many of the bakugan do you need?"

"All of them, one in all six attributes."

"All of them in all six attributes?!"

"Yes can you do that?"

"Sure we can do that as long as it's for a good cause. By the way what would happen if we failed?"

"You will be killed and the other covens will be killed along with the humans. I've already got some people helping me."

"That's good so what's the vampire's weakness."

"They can be ripped apart and burned to kill them."

"Okay then the Pyrus attributed bakugan will excel there."

"Yes so the pyrus bakugan will be the main line of defense against the vampires while the other five attributed bakugan will do the tearing-apart work."

Okay that works for me."

"Good."

I then got up and turned into my werepyre form and howled at the middle of the arena which opened another portal which lead to the spider-man dimension.

"Guess it's time for me to go to the next dimension."

"Wait you can open portals to other dimensions?!"

"Yeah, how do you think I got here?"

"Some kind of portal-opening device."

"Well I have to go. I will come get you guys when the time is right. Don't forget though I will need a general for each attribute army."

"Okay we'll get some friends."

"Good. Bye."

"Bye. See you when you come to get us."

And I walked through the portal to the spider-man dimension.

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5

I walked through the portal to see Spider-man fighting Dr. Octopus who had Spider-man trapped. I then changed into my werepyre form and flew behind Dr. Octopus and said "Hey fatty let him go or else."

"Or else what, you stupid punk, do you really think I'm scared of you because you can fly?"

"Really you're not scared of me in this form?"

"I'm not scared of you so go away."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I said as my body glowed a blackish red.

"What are you doing now you incompetent fo…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh holy crap what are you?!"

"I am the stuff that your nightmares are made of."

I punched Dr. Octopus which sent him falling to the ground. I saw spider-man go with him so I flew and broke Dr. Octopus's extra claws that were holding Spider-man arms. Spider-man broke free and said, "Thanks, may I ask who in the heck you are, and why you saved me?"

"Even though you didn't need it."

"Well…yep that's what I'm getting at."

"because I like the color red, Smartaleck!"

"Hahaha, you're so smart! Hehe."

"OK, you can sit here and giggle like a fairy or you can help me rip those ugly claws from his spine…"

"Well, I do like giggling."

"SHUT UP AND HELP!"

"Jeez grow a sense of humor bro."

"I'll make a humorous display of you Spider-man if you don't help stop Octomoron!"

"Heheheh Octomor-"

"Shut it!"

"What's got your underwear in a knot?"

"I will kill you after I kill Tentatard!"

"I swear you're coming up with more names then I care to think of…" then Spider-man swung into action and drop kicked Dr. Octopus, "WHAT NOW TANGLEBRAINS?!"

"Amature." I said laughing.

"AMATURE!? I'VE FACED MORE SUPER-VILLIANS AND CRIMINALS THEN YOU HAVE!"

"Have you faced aliens, or people with nanites in them, or monsters, or mutants?"

"Well I've faced an alien symbiote multiple times but I have never fought any of the things you said."

"Now will you help me tear off those claws on octomorons back?"

"Sure."

Just then Dr. Octopus used his claws to grab my arms but I flexed my muscles and broke the claws then I grabbed the robotic tentacles themselves and ripped them from the pack on his back. Spider-man came up and shot his webs which landed on the last two tentacles and pulled his hands over his head and swung them back down which made the tentacles break as Dr. Octopus landed on the ground. Police then came and put Dr. Octopus in the jail-van. Spider-man then came up to me and said "Who are you? Are you friend or foe?"

"I'm friend and the name is Wolfbane and I know who you are Peter Parker."

"WHAT?! No one should know my non-hero name."

"Well I do. Now I need your help."

"With what? You can take on the toughest bad guys in this universe and beat them. Why do you need my help?"

"Because I'm creating an army to help all vampire-kind and human-kind. I come from another dimension that has vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters and humans."

"Have you already got some help?"

"Yes but I'm creating an army to combat an army of one hundred thousand vampires."

"OK I'll help you as long as I get to kick some vampire butt."

"OK that's good to know."

That's when I turned from my dracopyre form to my werepyre form and howled at a building and opened up a portal to the Dragon Ball Z dimension, I told Spider-man good bye and that I will come get him when the time is right and walked through the portal.

End of Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Once I walked through the portal I saw Goku, Krillin, Gohan and Bulma all staring at me. Goku immediately went into battle mode and said "who are you and why are you here?"

"Relax I'm not here to harm you I'm only here to help with cell who is going to be reborn soon."

"WHAT?!" CELL IS GOING TO BE REBORN?!"

"Yes and I fear that neither you nor gohan will be able to stop him right now so I'm here to train you to beat him."

"Why don't we go outside to see your power?"

"Ok let's go do that."

As we went outside I turned from my human form to my werepyre form, Goku was amazed at the power I was putting forth, which was two million points. "Not bad not bad at all but is that all you can do?"

"Nope watch this. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ." I said as my body went from its werepyre form to its dracopyre form, Goku was now stunned at the power I was exerting, which was fifteen million points. "Wow is that all of your power?"

"Yep. This is what my version of super saiyen 2 since I'm from another dimension."

"Wait you're from another dimension and you can open portals at will?"

"Yeah that's right and now try using your Kamehameha on me."

"Okay" Goku says as he gets into the position to hit me with a Kamehameha blast. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAAAAAAA! " the blast hits me right in the chest but as the smoke clears Goku sees me unharmed. "I should've figured that my Kamehameha blast wasn't going to affect you. Now let's see if you can handle my super saiyen form. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH." Goku said as his body glowed yellow, his hair turned blonde and his eyes turned green.

"Now are you going to be able to handle my power?"

"Let's find out. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"

I said as my body glowed a blackish red. We started the fight

After the battle between me and Goku

"Gasp…gasp…you're strong. What's your name?"

"Josh gray when I'm in my human form, wolfbane when I'm in my dracopyre and werepyre forms and thanks."

"Ok josh so what is it like in your dimen…"

That's when Cell started attacking the city. Goku immediately got up and offered his hand to help me up, I then turned back into my werepyre form and me and Goku flew to the city where Cell was attacking

End of chapter 6

End of part two

Part 3

Chapter one

"Cell stop or we will have to defeat you."

"You stop me? Don't make me laugh. I'm stronger than I have ever been and I'm stronger than your friend there."

I then turned into my werepyre form and exerted all the power that I had which then made me turn into my dracopyre form. By the look on Cell's face I could tell he was impressed. "Impressive but will is it enough to defeat me?"

"Let's find out."

Me and cell started to fight, punched me straight in the chest. I then grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, but he flew back up and proceeded to attack me. I blocked every one of his punches and kicks until he flew backwards and charged up a Ki-disc and threw it at me. I caught it and threw it back, cell just barely got out of the way, the disc missing him by at least a couple of inches. He then used a Kamehameha attack which blasted me back a few feet but otherwise didn't affect me. Cell just stood there stunned as I said "is that all you got?"

"Well this is going to be interesting, let's see how you do against my super saiyen form. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cell's body then glowed yellow.

"So? That's nothing." I said "I beat Goku in his super saiyen form."

"Let's see how you do against super saiyen two then. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!"

"Wolfbane get out of there, you're not going to be able to handle that much power. It's too much for you!"

"I can handle this Goku. Just give me a chance."

"Yes Goku let him handle this, if he says he can then let's go wolfbane."

Cell then used kaio-ken and his whole body went from yellow to orange, he then attacked me by punching me in the chest which blew me back into a building I flew back to where the fight started and shot a beam at Cell who was hit and blown back a few yards. But just like me, it didn't affect him. Cell then used another Kamehameha on me and this one actually hurt. Goku tried to tell me to stop but I wouldn't listen because I kept getting up and getting knocked back down until Cell decided to end this once and for all by powering up a spirit bomb and threw it at me. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !" Goku yelled.

"Oh yes now it's your turn Go…"

"No it is not Goku who is going to die Cell, it's you" I said as I rose up out of the smoke

"NO!? IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE SURVIVED THAT?"

"Not only did I survive that spirit bomb you threw at me but I also absorbed the power of it and now you are going to pay. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" I said as my body glowed a more intense blackish red. I then reverted to my werepyre form, my wings became slimmer, my body took on a more humanoid shape, and my eyes went from their usual color of blue to silver, my body also became metal.

"It doesn't matter how many times you change forms I will still beat you…IMPOSSIBLE HOW CAN YOUR POWER LEVEL BE SO HIGH."

"Wolfbane your power level is at ninety–five million which has far passed mine and cells combined."

"Ok that's awesome but highly dangerous"

"No matter I will still defeat you wolfbane."

The fight started again and I punched Cell in the stomach which made him cringe in pain I then shot an energy ball at him which blew him up but he reformed and I used my version of Goku's instant transmission to teleport behind Cell and shot him with my version of the Kamehameha (which was much stronger than Goku's) he was then obliterated and went back to hell. I powered down right after, while Goku came to congratulate me

"Hey nice job."

"Thanks but now I need your help with something."

"Anything for you my friend. What is it?"

"I'm creating an army to battle a one-hundred thousand person army of vampires."

"Are these vampires evil?"

"Yes they are. I'm only part vampire but I can control my need for blood. but the vampires I'm talking about won't be able to control that so I need your power to help me defeat the vampire army. And the leaders are also vampires but that's for me to deal with. So will you help me?"

"sure I will help you. Can Gohan and my friends come too?"

"sure the more the merrier."

I then opened up another portal to the iron-man dimension and said good-bye to Goku. I walked through the portal shortly afterwards.

End of chapter one

Chapter 2

As I walked out of the portal I was greeted by Artix the paladin. "Hello my friend and welcome to the town of battleon."

"I've always wanted to visit battleon."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"Then let me say it again welcome to battleon."

"Thanks now I understand that there is a war in Darkovia. Am I correct?"

"That is true but why would you want to go there?"

"To help out Gracefang.

"Then let me help you in that area, I know it like I know the back of my hand."

"Ok then let's go."

It took me and Artix four days to reach Darkovia. But as we neared Darkovia artix asked me "do you have a weapon?"

"No and I don't need one."

"Then you are a magic user?"

"No I'm not a magic user."

"Then how will you fight the werewolves, vampires, werepyres and dracopyres."

"Easy I am one of them but I fight for the good of everybody around me and in the world."

"We're here; do you know where the castle for Gracefang is?"

"Yes I do, do you still want to help even though I'm a creature of the night?"

"Heck yes now let's go kick some undead and beast butt!"

"Now that's the attitude I like to hear."

We walked through Darkovia meeting very little creatures. We soon came to the home of Cenara, I knocked on the door and she answered "yes? Oh hello Artix, who is your friend?"

"The name is wolfbane ma'am and I'm here to help with the war."

"Oh you are? Then let's see how you do against me."

She walked outside and changed to her Dracopyre form. "Now when I'm like this you shall call me Gracefang. Now how are you going to fight?"

"I will fight by doing this." I then changed to my werepyre form.

"Wait you're a werepyre?"

"I can only turn into a werepyre but that's not all I can turn into. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I then turned into my dracopyre form.

"How it possible that you can turn from a werepyre to a dracopyre?!"

"I don't know I gained the form a few months ago."

"Ok if you win I'll let you help me with my brother but if I win then you leave Darkovia and never come back unless you need help badly."

"Ok that seems like a fair trade now let's fight."

Me and Gracefang started the fight she scratched me but I dodged it. I then flew backwards and shot an energy ball at her, she had dodged the ball only for me to teleport behind her and fired another energy ball which hit her in the stomach because she turned around and sensed me behind her.

"Ugh how are you doing that, it can't be magic."

"You're right it's not magic, it's my own energy, my power if you could describe it as that."

Then the fight between us started again but after a while Gracefang was too tired to fight any longer.

"I yield, you win you can help me with my brother as promised."

"Good because I can sense that you are going to need my help."

"I will take you to him now."

As we flew over to nightreign's castle we met very little resistance with nightreign's minions. It wasn't long before nightreign came out to make himself known.

"Hello dear sister have you come to surrender or do you still want to fight me?"

"No I'm not here to surrender but I've brought a champion to defeat you."

"A champion to defeat me? Ha don't make me laugh. If you have brought a champion then where is he or she?"

"Right here nightreign." I said as I walked out of the shadows.

"A human is your champion? That's just not right sister."

"And why is that not right?"

"Because what does a human have that can harm us?"

"Oh this is no ordinary human he is a dracopyre like us."

"Did you turn him? Because if you did, then it doesn't matter."

"Nope I didn't turn him he gained the form on his own."

"Then let me ask you this young man. How did you gain the form of a dracopyre?"

"If you defeat me I'll tell you but if I win then you have to stop fighting Gracefang and her army for five months."

"Deal."

Then the fight between me and nightreign began. He tried to scratch me but I was too fast as I moved out of the way before he could get to me. I then ran around and kicked him in the back. He fell to the ground only for him to fly back up, he flew at me to grab me but I changed right before his eyes so he stopped to shield his eyes from the glow of my transformation. Once I was done I was in my meta-werepyre form. "Now let's see how I do in this form. You ready nightreign?"

"Interesting, very interesting. Ok let's go."

Then the fight between me and nightreign began again. I shot an energy ball at him, he then flew out of the way but the energy ball followed him, each time he moved out of the way it gained on him until "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Take that nightreign."

"Do you really think that will stop me?"

"No but I think this will. KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I shot my version of Goku's Kamehameha and defeated nightreign "now don't forget your end of the bargain nightreign."

"I will come back stronger than ever to defeat you wolfbane!"

"You can try but it's not going to work. Hahahaha."

He shouldn't bother you for five months as planned and now I need your help gracefang, you too Artix."

"With what?"

"I will need you two, galanoth warlic, robina hood, blackhawke, vampireslayer E and the werewolf king to help me battle an army of vampires equal to one hundred thousand people."

"Ok we can do that. Right Gracefang?"

"Sure we will be able to do that. When will you need us?"

"I will come for you when the time is right. Bye" I said as I opened up a portal leading back to my old school and walked through it.

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3

I walked out of the portal to see the morning buses leaving. I saw Theo at the breakfast area so I said "Theo over here."

"Oh hey josh how's it going?"

"Good I just came for a visit."

"Oh ok how soon till the battle with the volturi starts?"

"Not sure but I am here to recruit two people possibly three."

"Ok. Who are they?"

"Well they are you, Brennen and possibly Mr. Cara

"Nice. Wait what Mr. Cara?! He is leaving today."

"I'll go talk to him."

Later

"Ok so do you want to help out or not Mr. Cara?"

"Yeah I'll help even though I don't like the thought of you going to war."

"I know but I'm not the same person you used to know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am a creature of the night, I can travel through dimensions, etc."

"Ok show me."

I then walked over to where the window-blinds were and shut them. Then I walked back towards Mr. Cara while changing into my werepyre form. To say that Mr. Cara was shocked was the understatement of the year

"So what do you think?"

"Honestly I don't know what to think but instead of actually fighting in this war I think I'll be an adviser and strategist. You okay with that josh?"

"Yeah I'm okay with it."

"Anyways I need to get ready to leave but thanks for coming and talking to me I really appreciate it."

"No problem now I need to talk to Brennen before he leaves because I'm recruiting him too."

"BRENNEN?! But he is only a senior in high school what help would he be to you?"

"He has played war games so he may be a great asset in this war because this is no ordinary war."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm fighting an army of vampires that is equal to one hundred thousand people."

"Then how is Brennen going to fight these vampires?"

"I turn him into a temporary werepyre that's how."

"Ok and are any other friends of yours fighting in this vampire war and what do you mean by temporary?"

"Theo is the last one and what I mean by that is the transformation into a werepyre is only temporary just long enough to destroy those vampires, god rest their souls, and their leaders."

"Ok then you need to go to Brennen's house and ask him if he wants to become a temporary werepyre and help out in this war."

"Oh I'm not going to force him into it but if he wants to do it that's great. I will come and get you when the time is right."

"Okay josh see you later and again thanks for the chat I really appreciate it."

"Again no problem, bye"

As I got to Brennen's house I saw his bus stop and let him off. So I floated there waiting for his bus to leave, as soon as it left and he walked in and closed the door behind him I flew down and turned back into my human form, walked up to the door, rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello sir I was wondering if you needed any help around your house today."

"No thanks bye."

Right as he was about to close the door I said "Brennen it's me. One of your best friends from springall."

"Ok you can't be Theo or Aaron Thompson, who are y… wait josh, josh gray?! Man how long has it been?"

"Too long to count now I'm here to ask you a question."

"Ok yeah sure come in. now would you like something to drink"

"No thanks."

"Now what's your question?"

"I'm in a war and I need your help. Will you help me?"

"What kind of war and how could I help you?"

"A vampire war and I need your war game expertise."

"A vampire war you got to be kidding me. Even I know there is no such thing as vampires."

"Ok I didn't want to show you this but…" I said as I changed into my werepyre form. "Now do you believe me?"

Brennen just stood there shocked before he said "that's wolfwing from adventurequest how did you gain his form?"

I went into the details of how I got my werepyre form and the details of the war at hand. Brennen soon said "yeah I will help but I will probably need to be turned into a werepyre to help."

"Good well I'm going to turn you into a temporary werepyre now so brace yourself it may hurt."

Then I bit him and he blacked out but thirty minutes later he woke up fine and refreshed so I taught him everything I knew except for the portal opening. Later I walked out and opened up a portal leading to the Thor universe, I walked through it after saying good bye to Brennen after telling him not to tell anyone about what happened with me biting him not even his mom.

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4

I walked out of the portal only to be stopped by Thor himself. "Speak your position, friend or foe?"

"Friend and I'm here to recruit you for a war."

"What kind of war?"

"A war with enemies unlike any that you have faced."

"What kind of enemies?"

"Vampires and if you don't believe me let me show you my true power."

"So you want to battle me. WELL BRING IT ON!"

I changed into my werepyre form and went to attack him but he used his hammer to hit me back a few feet. As soon as I got up he hit me back down. It went on like that until I kicked him in the stomach which made him go flying into a huge boulder. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" I said as I changed into my dracopyre form. "Hey where did he go and who are you?" Thor said as he got up

"I'm the same person, I just changed forms."

"No matter you're still not stronger than me."

"Want to bet on that?"

"Let's find out how strong you are now."

The fight between me and Thor began again. Thor threw his hammer at me but I caught it while flying in midair, I then threw it back at him. He ducked out of the way while thrusting his arm out to will the hammer to come back to him. He then summoned lightning to shoot me down but I dodged each one of the bolts until the last one hit me in the back. I floated down to the ground and just stood there holding the spot where the lightning bolt hit. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" I said as I changed into my meta-werepyre form. "No matter how many times you change forms I'll still beat you." Lasers were then produced from the openings on my shoulders. "Heck yeah this is going to get a lot more interesting." I said as the laser shot Gatling-gun like bullets at Thor. He was bombarded with them until he said "I yield, you are stronger than me, and I will help you in your war."

"Good I will come and get you when the time is right."

That's when I opened a portal leading back to my house in Washington forks in the twilight dimension. I told Thor bye and walked through the portal.

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5

I walked out of the portal only to be at my house. I walked towards town to see of anyone knew where the Cullen's lived. It wasn't long before someone pointed me in the direction of their house, so I walked over there and rang the doorbell. Carlisle opened the door and said "yes how can I help you?"

"Hey Carlisle may I come in I've got something to tell you and your family."

"Ok come on in."

As we walked in, his whole family came from rooms around even Bella, Edward, and Renesmee came to see what was going on. "I have something to tell all of you. There is going to be a war and you guys are in danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"I have information that the Italian coven of vampires, the volturi, is planning a war to wipe out all other covens of vampires and all the humans in the United States."

"And how do you know all this?"

"My friend was under their control for a little bit but I subdued him long enough for me to take him to the hospital to have the microchip in his brain removed. And now I need you to get the rest of covens of vampires to come here because even they won't be able to handle one hundred thousand newborns."

"ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND NEWBORNS?!"

"Yes and you are not going to be able to handle them either."

"And what makes you think you can handle them."

"Because I just recently gathered an army big enough to counter them."

"How exactly did you do that?"

"Let me show you because I'm no ordinary human. But for me to show you we need to go outside."

"Okay then let's go outside everyone."

We walked out to the backyard and I changed into my werepyre form right in front of everyone. At first they were scared that I was a werewolf but once they saw my wings they were even more scared because they didn't know how my werepyre form was possible."

"What are you?!"

"I am a werepyre, a mixture between a vampire lord and an alpha werewolf but I can also turn into a dracopyre and a metal version of my werepyre form."

"A dracopyre?"

"A mixture of a dragon, a vampire lord and an alpha werewolf."

"Ah okay."

"Now you need to get the other covens of vampires and bring them here and while you do that I'll go check up on the volturi.

"Okay we can do that."

Later I used instant transmission to teleport to the volturi's lair and overheard their plan to come to the United States in one week. They left as soon as they were done confirming the plan. I used instant transmission to teleport back to the Cullen's house; the whole family was shocked when I appeared in the living room. "How did you do that?"

"Teleporting from one place to another?"

"Uhhhhh yeah. Let's go with that…"

"I learned it in another dimension."

"Wait you can travel through dimensions?"

"Yes that's how I got here in the first place."

"This is so weird but awesome."

"Awesome? Why awesome Emmett?"

"Because now the volturi will really have something to worry about with him around."

"No violence is not the answer but if there is going to be a war then I guess violence will be the answer to stop this war."

"I need to go and get my army ready. I'll be right back."

"Okay…"

I walked outside and opened a portal to the Ben 10 universe and walked through it. Ben, along with Gwen and Kevin, saw me and nodded. We walked through the portal back to the twilight dimension. Once there I dropped them off and switched the portal to the generator Rex Universe, I walked through it only to find Rex waiting for me. I brought Rex to the twilight dimension only to see the Cullen's and Ben, Gwen, and Kevin about to fight. I yelled "STOP THEY ARE PART OF THE ARMY!"

"Oh we thought they were a threat to us."

"that's understandable but ben they are my friends so you need to treat them as friends not enemies

"and why should I listen to you?"

"because I'm the leader of this army and you have to respect my position and my command."

"I've got one question."

"yeah?"

"how did I get drafted into an army?"

"these vampires need our help and you are the hero in your dimension so you have to understand the need for help when it calls."

"that's understandable but I don't have the master control unlocked. So how can I fight without changing to the right alien when its time for that alien?"

"you do have master control unlocked ben."

"azmuth?"

"yes it is me and I will unlock the master control for you."

"But how did you get here?"

"talk to your friend over there. He is the one that came to me and told me the whole situation."

"yep I visited azmuth before I came to get you. I gave him a cross dimensional portal device so he could come here and unlock the master control for unlimited time."

"thanks josh."

"No problem, now I need to go get a few more people,"

"okay see you when you get back."

I opened the portal to the x-men dimension and got the x-men (that I chose)from there, dropped them off and switched the portal to the spider-man dimension, got spider-man and dropped him off. I then switched the portal to the dragon ball z dimension and got everyone from there, dropped them off, then switched the portal to the adventure quest and got everyone from there, dropped them off. After I got everybody else from the other dimensions, I told them to start preparing for battle, for the volturi would be there in six days.

End of chapter 5

Chapter 6:

I realized I forgot one person, crap me for even doing so, THOR! I mean seriously, of all the people to forget…ok enough whining back to the story. I traveled to Asgard and told Thor in my most serious voice, "It is time my friend." Thor then replied, "Then I will aid you till the end." We then traveled back to the twilight dimension, everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their skulls when they saw who I brought through the portal. Ben of all people (being a comic maniac!) said in an almost motorboat-like voice, "i-i-is…t-t-that T-T-T-Thor?!" then I replied, "Yes now go get a can of oil before your engine explodes." Ben and everyone laughed, but soon turned to awestruck gasps as Kevin spotted the volturi army coming. And so soon, though their numbers well surpassed ten thousand, it looked like ten million at least! "We are so screwed. But I'm not going down without crushing a few hard-headed jerks!" Even Thor was shocked, "of all the ill-fated situations, you had to bring me this! Josh if I go down and we both end up in hell; I'm going to kick your butt!"

"Wait, why? You're a God!" I replied

Thor said the wisest (and dumbest) thing ever, "but no one said I was immortal."

"THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN GOOD TO KNOW TEN MINUTES AGO!" I said

I didn't realize I had the ability to make others temporarily immortal till then. As soon as I figured it out I told everybody to stop preparing so I could focus my energy on my army then I released a power wave of untold proportions (which shocked goku and gohan because it was so immense). "What is this power I'm feeling?" Goku asked

"I just made all of you except for the vampires already here immortal temporarily."

"Awesome now I don't have to die."

"That is true Thor but now I need to get you into teams."

"Why?"

"Because with combined strength we may be able to take out the one hundred thousand newborn vampires and by newborn I mean they were once human but died and now are vampires. Ok now Goku, Artix, Ben, Thor, Cyclops, spider-man, Rex, Dan, Drago, Theo and Brennen you are going to be with me as leaders and advisers now spider-man you are with Artix's group. Bakugan you are with Goku's group. Rex you are with Ben's group. Thor you are with Cyclops's group. Theo and Brennen you are with me. Now Goku's group you are going to take the west section. Artix's group you are going to take the east section. Cyclops's group you are going to take the south section. Ben's group you are going to take the north section while me, Brennen, and Theo are going to take the middle. NOW GO, GO AND TAKE DOWN THOSE VAMPIRES, god rest their souls, DO WHAT IS RIGHT FOR THE ENTIRE POPULATION OF THE UNITED STATES IN THIS DIMENSION. ATTACK!"

End of chapter 6

End of part 3

Part 4

Chapter 1

The battle on the west section began. The vampires surged around but the five types of the attributed bakugan kept them at bay long enough for Goku and Gohan to blast two thousand of the vampires away with the father-son Kamehameha. Then as the other five attributed bakugan tore four thousand vampires apart, the pyrus attributed bakugan came and destroyed them with fire. The last three thousand vampires were destroyed by Piccolo, Krillin and Vegeta.

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2

Soon after the battle of the west section was done, the battle of the east section begun. Artix killed four thousand vampires on the spot with the blinding light of destiny using its power to also burn them to make sure they don't reform. The other loriens killed two thousand vampires while spider man was only able to kill one thousand vampires. The last three thousand vampires retreated to the middle to spread out and help the last three sections of the war.

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3

One thousand of the remaining three thousand vampires ran to help the south section Thor destroyed seven thousand vampires in one setting while Cyclops and the x-men destroyed the last four thousand vampires.  
End of chapter 3

Chapter 4

Another thousand vampires ran to help the north section. Ben and Rex both powered up and destroyed at least nine thousand vampires while Kevin and Gwen destroyed the remaining two

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5

The last of the vampires from the east section begun to help the vampires in the middle fight me, Brennen, and Theo. As we each destroyed three thousand six hundred and sixty-six vampires, the three main vampires that started this whole mess showed themselves. Two of them each shot a power blast at Brennen and Theo almost destroying them for good but Warlic and a healer came and started to heal them. But while the healer was trying his best to heal them Warlic told me "they might not survive the blasts in their chests."

"WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE! THEY WERE MY FRIENDS AND NOW THEY MIGHT BE GONE FOREVER. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU THREE FOR STARTING THIS WAR AND POSSIBLY KILLING MY FRIENDS BUT IF GOD WILLS ME TO FORGIVE YOU THEN IT MUST BE DONE BUT AFTER I TAKE EACH ONE OF YOU THREE DOWN. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !"

Aro, Caius and Marcus were soon scared to death as I went from my human form to my werepyre form to my dracopyre form to my Meta werepyre form and now I finally turned back into my dracopyre form but I was different because I was now part metal, my eyes went from silver to black, my wings became slimmer and my power was three trillion. I shot a ball of energy at each of the three vampires supposedly destroying them but they formed together and created a being of pure power and strength.

"I or should I say we didn't know we had this kind of power so now let's test it."

Then the fight between me and arocarcus begun. He shot a huge fire ball at me but I deflected it back at him and he took the full impact of it without burning. I then shot a Kamehameha wave at him which destroyed his left arm I then shot another Kamehameha wave at his whole body, this one destroyed both of his legs and his right arm he then told me "we will never die we will be back to destroy you."

"I don't think so."

"And why is that?"

"Because after I shoot this last Kamehameha wave at you, you will be gone forever."

"No, don't, have mercy."

"I lost all mercy for you when you hurt my friends now prepare to die."

As I was about to get ready for the final Kamehameha Theo got up and shot him with his own Kamehameha which finally destroyed arocarcus. But there was something wrong with him as he came to me. As soon as I realized that he was shooting a Kamehameha at me it was too late to dodge it.

End of chapter 5

Chapter 6

As I took the full force of the Kamehameha I saw an insane look in his eyes. "What is with that insane look in his eyes…don't tell me he turned evil again." I thought to myself as Theo tried to shoot me with a big ball of energy. I dodged it only to see Theo's normal eyes appear after which he told me "josh kill me, please I'm begging you, the demons they are controlling me, they're telling me to kill you." I sensed more power coming from him, more than normal and that's when I realized he was right. There were demons telling him to kill me. So I shot each one of the demons with a light blast and killed them all sending them permanently back to hell where they couldn't come up to earth ever again. But as soon as I did that Theo fell forward and died. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! This is not fair how could I kill him when I killed the demons?"

Warlic then came up to me and said "Theo asked you to kill him and you granted his wish by killing the demons even if you thought killing the demons wouldn't affect him at all."

"So what you are saying is that I would have killed him the other way too if I hadn't killed the demons?"

"No but the demons were tied to his soul and by killing them you killed his soul. Right now all you can hope for is that he is in heaven with your god."

"Yeah you're right Warlic thank you. Now everybody I will open the portals for you to go home and rest I will make sure to come and visit you guys every once in a while but I won't be able to visit you every day because opening so many portals at once will take a lot out of me so I will try to come and visit you when I can."

I then opened all eight portals each one leading to my army's specific dimensions, after taking back the temporarily immortality, and so they went through the portals after saying goodbye to me, Brennen, Mr. Cara and the vampire covens.

"Now Brennen I know you like the power but I need to take it away for now…

"Awwwww man."

"I may give it back to you when I am ready to but for now so much power in a person could corrupt them and I don't want that happening to you."

"Ok that's reasonable."

I then took the power of Brennen's werepyre form back into me and opened a new portal leading back to the dimension I originally came from. Brennen said good bye to me and walked through the portal leading to his house. Mr. Cara came up to me and said "I know Theo's death is going to be hard for you but you have friends that can help you so don't forget about us and all of your newly made friends too ok."

"I won't, thanks Mr. Cara."

After that I willed the portal to switch to his house and he walked through it after saying goodbye I then walked up to the vampire covens and told them the war was over they could now go home. as soon as the other covens left, Carlisle came up to me and said "you are that kid that me and my wife met as soon as you moved in aren't you?"

"Yes now I need to find a burial place for my friend."

"Okay we'll see you when you get back."

As soon as Carlisle said that I walked over to Theo's body, picked it up and flew off to find a place to bury him. Once I found it I created a small hole big enough to fit a person, buried Theo in it and said a prayer before leaving to go hang out with the Cullen's

End of chapter 6

End of part 4

Epilogue

Me and my wife Sarah were walking past Theo's grave when I saw it covered in blood. "Who could have done this?"

"Who could have done what honey?"

"I'm talking about this grave righ…no it can't be."

I then see Theo walking towards me and he is not alone for I can see someone with him. "ITS SATAN!"

"SATAN?!"

"Yes Satan and he has corrupted my old friend."

"Hello josh nice to see you again. Now are you ready to battle me to see who is stronger."

"Hold up Theo did you forget to lock the zombie door in hell."

"Darn I did sorry about that Satan

"Don't say sorry to me because now I have to get my butt kicked by god."

God then spoke to me saying "josh I will help you get your friend back. Just focus your energy through your hand and you will shoot out a beam powerful enough for you to redeem your friend."

I then put my hand close to Theo's heart and I shot a beam that concealed Theo in a blinding light which made him go from a demon to a human.

"Josh you did it I'm back.

"Oh come on. Now I have to get my butt kicked by god twice."

Satan then disappeared in a puff of smoke. While Sarah asked "what just happened here."

"I redeemed my old friend."

Theo then said with a big smile on his face "let's all go get coffee."

End of epilogue


End file.
